Goomba
Goombas are mushroom-like creatures that appear in the Mario universe. They used to be living with the Toad species until Bowser captured them and turned them against the Mushroom Kingdom. They are the easiest Mario enemies to destroy, one stomp and Goomba dies. Their heads are brown and they have two sharp teeth sticking up from their mouth. They do not clearly speak, but instead they mumble. Goombas are mostly enemies, but sometimes they can be referred to as Mario's allies. There are many Goomba sub-species. Such as the Paragoomba. or the blue, or rather gloomy, the Gloomba. Appearances Goombull Goombas appeared in Super Mario: Time Warped One was lucky enough to be the World 1's Boss by being Transformed into Goombull by Kamek. Nicer Goombas? In Koopaling's Adventure! They are renamed 'Goodie Goombas', mainly because they are on Mario and Luigi's side. They are easily destroyed, as usual. Ghostly Fungus There is a ghost type of Goomba in the Purple Koopa Bro. (series) called Ghostgoom. In K-Koopa In K-Koopa, Goombas (Like in most games) are the weakest enemies in the game. They will only attack with a predictable charge (5 Stamina Points Per charge) and give 5 Coins and 10 Star Energy. They first appear in Goomba Valley in the game, And if they appear in Latter worlds, They appear in groups of 4-10 Goombas, Making them even harder to wipe out. Their King, Goomboss Also appears in the game. Sloppy Goombas Sloppy Goombas appear as common enemies in Super Sloppy Bros. when, as usual, a single jump on the head defeats them. Koopa Kart Goomba appears as a light character in Koopa Kart. Paper Mario: The Sage's Quest Goombas make a major appearence as enemies in Paper Mario: The Sage's Quest. They first appear in Spirit Shrine when Mario is heading back to Mushroom Town, but later appear all over the game, most noticably in Goomba Meadow. Super Mario 3D World Goombas are back in the 3D Mario game Super Mario 3D World. Here they are common enemies appearing in multiple levels. In Toad Town, the hub, there are friendly Goombas that are slightly lighter than the enemies. Goombas act like the ones in most 3D Mario games like Super Mario 3D Land. They appear in Rolling Greens, Dusty Desert Dunes, Lakitu's Sky Fort, Goomba Plains, Donkey Kong's Jungle, Crazy Maze Cave, Mushroom Climb, Honeybee Tree, Koopa City, Grass Temple, Rocky Cliff, Tick-Tock Tower Clock, Kamek's Barricade, Retro Zone, Monty Mole Fortress, and Gigantic Land (Grand Goombas only). Also sub-species include, Golden Tail Goomba, Goomba Tower, Jack O' Goomba, Paragoomba, Tail Goomba, Grand Goomba, Giant Paragoomba, and Grand Tail Goomba. Star In A Party Goomba is the star of Mario Enemy Party and also a big jumper. Foreign Names Gallery Goomba 180px-Goomba.png|''New Super Mario Bros.. GoombaSMG.png|A Goomba from ''Super Mario Galaxy. Goomba_sprite_PMTTYD.png|A Paper Goomba sprite GoombaSMG4.png|''Super Mario Galaxy 4 Run Goomba Run Art.png|A Goomba running. Grand Goomba and Goombas SM3DW.png|Two Goombas and a Grand Goomba HNI 0096.JPG|Freakyforms, made by PMTTYD Goomba art.png|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' My Goomba.png|A Goomba in New Super Mario Bros Wii: Koopa Karnage My Paragoomba.png|A Paragoomba in New Super Mario Bros Wii:Koopa Karnage My Paragoomba.png|A Paragoomba in New Super Mario Bros Wii: Koopa Karnage Sub-species Paragoomba Card.PNG|Paragoomba File:Spiked_Goomba_NSMBDIY.png|Spiked Goomba (New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.) File:Spike_Goomba.png|Red Spiked Goomba File:Spiky_Goomba.png|Spiked Goomba (Super Mario World: Wii) Gold_Goomba.png|Gold Goomba Heligoomba NSMBVR.png|Heligoomba File:ShoeGoomba.png|A Shoe Goomba. PMTTYD Gloomba art.png|Gloomba PMTTYD H. Goomba art.png|Hyper Goomba Baby Goomba.png|A Baby Goomba Grand Goomba.png|Grand Goomba Micro Goomba's.png|Micro Goombas Mega Goomba.png|Mega Goomba Tanoomba.png|Tanoomba Goombulb NSMBVR.png|Goombulb Goomba jmvn.jpg|John Mogwai VS Nintendo/Mario Enemy Party Zomboomba.png|A Zomboomba in Super Mario Bros. 3D GoombaSM3DL.png|A Tail Goomba in Super Mario 3D Land. Sushi Goomba.png|Sushi Goomba Sushi Goomba1.png|Sushi Goomba Sushi Goomba2.png|Sushi Goomba made with Power Point Gloomba.png|Gloomba ElectrogoombaSMG3.png|Octoomba Headbonk Goomba.png|Headbonk Goomba Helmet Goomba.png|Goombeetle Hyper Goomba.png|Hyper Goomba(3d render) IronGoombaSMM.png|A black Goomba Goombarr.png|Parahyper Goomba Notable Goombas Goomboss3D.png|Goomboss, the King Goomba Goombario NSMBDIY.png|Goombario, a Goomba character who is Mario's friend Goombella.png|Goombella, another Goomba who is also Mario's friend. Nerdis.png|Nerdis Sin título.jpg|Rey Goomba Goombatrol SM3DW.png|Goombatrol, the Giant Spiked Goomba }} Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Species Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Enemies Category:Goombas Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Characters Category:Mushrooms Category:Creatures Category:Goombas Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Males Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Mario: Time Warped Bosses